The invention relates generally to suture retainers and methods of using suture retainers. In particular, the invention relates to suture retainers that hold a suture strand at a plurality of circumferentially spaced points about the suture retainer.
Sutures are used for a variety of surgical purposes, such as approximation of tissue and ligation of tissue. Most generally, when placing sutures, the strand of suture material to be used has a needle affixed to one end. The needle is passed through the tissue to be approximated or ligated, forming a stitch. The stitch is then tensioned appropriately, and the two ends of the suture, the needle end and the non-needle end, are knotted to retain the desired tension in the stitch. Sometimes the ends are knotted together; in other instances they may be stoppered separately, often with the aid of a clip or other device to form resistance to passage through tissue. While forming knots in suture during open surgery is a simple matter, forming knots in suture during endoscopic surgery can be very difficult.
Suture retainers may be used in place of suture knots to prevent passage of a suture end into and through tissue and to maintain the tension applied to the suture material during the suturing procedure. Suture clips and other suture retainers are described in the following publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,449; 5,383,905; 5,391,173; 5,643,295; 5,645,553; 5,735,877; 5,845,645; 5,895,393; 6,015,428; 6,066,160; 6,231,592; and 6,432,123.